integrated circuit devices are found in every area of modern technology. An integrated circuit device, often referred to as an IC or chip, includes a set of electronic circuits on a small plate or die of semiconductor material, which may be silicon-based. The circuits can be very small and fragile, so they are usually enclosed within a protective package having external leads or pins that can connect to external circuitry. Inside the package, electrical leads (e.g. lead wires) connect the external pins to contacts on the electronic circuits.
Handling and operation of integrated circuit devices, during manufacturing or installation for example, creates a risk that the electronic circuits may be damaged. If a static charge has built up on a person handling the device, and that person touches one of the external pins, the static electricity may flow through the integrated circuit device causing damage to the electronic circuits. The problem is so pervasive that there exist many industry standards and tests to ensure that integrated circuit devices can withstand electrostatic discharge according to the so-called Human-body model, a characterization of the discharge that can occur when a human touches an electronic device.